Chocolate
by Kika Felton-87
Summary: Life is like a box of chocolates. You never know what you're going to get" ... DG short ... Um capitulo ...


**Chocolate**

-Pega Gin – Disse passando-lhe um saco de tecido brilhante.

-E o que é isto? Se é que posso perguntar…

-Nós apresentamos-te, em rigoroso exclusivo, os mais novos doces da nossa loja! – Responderam em conjunto.

-E é suposto eu ficar feliz com isso?

-Vamos Gin deixa de ser desmancha-prazeres. Queremos que os experimentes, ou melhor que desfrutes deles e depois dizes como correu.

-E porquê devia eu fazer isso?

-Porque nós, os teus irmãos favoritos, te estamos a pedir. E além do mais vai ser divertido.

-É, porque não?

-É esse o espírito! Agora que já não estamos em Hogwarts precisamos de alguém que faça os testes por nós, e o Ron é sem graça demais para isso.

-Mas isto é perigoso? Quer dizer, vocês já os testaram antes, não testaram?

-Claro! – Responderam de novo em conjunto – Por quem nos tomas?

-Fred e George Weasley! Aqueles que devemos manter á distancia!

-Gin vamos fingir que nem ouvimos.

-Gininha! Desce! Vais chegar atrasada! – Ouviu a sua mãe a gritar do andar de baixo.

-Bem tenho de ir!

-Não te esqueças de nos dizer como correram as coisas.

-Sim! Sim!

-E de quem foram os alvos!

-E quem foram os alvos!

-Então até ao Verão. Diverte-te!

Abraçou os irmãos e desceu as escadas levando consigo o saco que eles lhe entregaram.

-Gininha que é isso? – Perguntou observando o saco que ela tinha em mãos.

-Nada mãe, algo que eu me esqueci de arrumar.

Já dentro do carro cedido pelo ministério Ginevra abriu o saco que os gémeos lhe tinham dado. Estava cheio de rebuçados e bombons embrulhados com papeis das mais variadas cores. Pensava no efeito de cada um deles quando foi interrompida por Ron.

-Que é isso Gin?

-Nada.

-Deixa ver.

-Não.

-Tanto secretismo por nada?

-Deixa de ser chato! Também não te peço para ler os bilhetes que a Luna te manda, peço?

O ruivo corou e a partir daí não voltou a dirigir-lhe a palavra.

Depois das malas arrumadas procurou um compartimento vazio para que pudesse ficar. Não queria ter de fazer de vela, uma vez que Ron namorava com Luna e Harry com Hermione. Ao fundo do comboio encontrou um ainda vazio. Entrou e depois de se acomodar voltou a abrir o saco que os gémeos lhe tinham entregado. Não tinha muitas intenções de dar a provar os doces e muito menos de os provar ela mesma. Examinou os pequenos embrulhos de cores fluorescentes, chamativas. Alguns tinham nome como 'Pastilhas Borbulhantes' ou 'Morto-Vivo' num segundo', outros nem por isso, deixando a ruiva a imaginar sobre o seu efeito.

Pegou num pequeno bombom embrulhado num papel bem vermelho, sem qualquer inscrição e ergueu-o até à altura dos seus olhos, vendo bem parecia apenas um bombom comum, como aqueles que se compravam na 'Doces e Duques'.

Um barulho desviou a sua atenção fazendo-a olhar na direcção da porta da carruagem. Encostado ao batente da porta estava um dos mais populares e ainda assim mais odiados rapazes da escola, Draco Malfoy.

-Ora, ora, se não é a Weasley fêmea! E desacompanhada! – Disse na sua voz arrastada fazendo com que os dois 'armários' que o ladeavam rissem de forma grotesca.

Ela corou de irritação.

-Então o teu irmão está demasiado ocupado a agarrar-se com a Lovegood para te dar atenção?

-Cala a boca Malfoy! – Disse erguendo-se – Não fales do que não sabes!

-Aprendeu a responder! – Rebateu arrancando mais umas gargalhadas dos rapazes que o ladeavam – O que é isso Weasley? – Perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha enquanto observava o pequeno bombom que ela segurava.

-Nada que te interesse Malfoy! – Respondeu ácida escondendo o embrulho atrás das costas – E vê se sais daqui!

Ele, ao contrário do que a rapariga tinha dito, caminhou até ela e esticou o braço alcançando o bombom que escondia.

-Um mero bombom, se bem que para vocês Weasley seja muito, não?

-Deixa de ser irritante!

Ele ignorou totalmente a ruiva e olhou o pequeno embrulho vermelho durante uns segundos, parecendo bastante concentrado. Depois, para espanto da ruiva, desembrulhou-o, segurando-o na ponta dos dedos. Encarou a ruiva e sorriu-lhe de forma maldosa, levando de seguida o bombom aos lábios.

-Eu se fosse a ti não fazia isso! – Avisou mas não muito a tempo.

Cabbre e Goyle riram ao ver o loiro comer o bombom e riram ainda mais do que ele disse de seguida.

-Definitivamente não se compara aos mais finos chocolates suíços mas imagino que é o melhor que um Weasley possa ter.

A ruiva desejou que naquele momento a cabeça do loiro explodisse como efeito do bombom mas nada aconteceu. Ele apenas piscou os olhos repetidas vezes e depois saiu do compartimento fazendo sinal aos dois rapazes para o acompanharem.

Sentou-se de novo, ainda irritada com o sucedido e dedicou-se a ler um qualquer livro durante o resto da viagem, viagem essa feita sem mais interrupções.

- - - - -

-O que se passa Gin?

-Não tens a ligeira sensação de que estamos a ser observadas?

-Nem por isso – Respondeu a loira enquanto saiam da biblioteca.

-Não percebo Luna, cada vez tenho mais essa sensação.

-Precisas de descanso.

-Não me parece, as aulas começaram à apenas uma semana.

-Talvez seja falta de diversão.

-talvez. Não acredito!

-O que foi?

-Esqueci-me do trabalho do Snape! Tenho de o entregar amanhã!

-Queres ajuda?

-Não vale a pena Luna, tenho a certeza que tens coisa a fazer. Eu vou voltar à biblioteca. Vemo-nos amanhã.

-Então até amanhã Gin.

-Até.

Voltou para trás, num passo apressado, entrando novamente na biblioteca. Foi então que sentiu de novo a estranha sensação de estar a ser observada. Olhou em volta e como era de suspeitar ninguém a olhava, na realidade ninguém parecia ter conhecimento da sua presença ali.

Caminhou até à secção de poções de onde retirou o livro que precisaria para a sua pesquisa e caminhou até uma das mesas. Pousou o livro e o seu material dedicando toda a sua concentração ao trabalho.

Não demorou muito para que se distraísse, a estranha sensação de estar a ser observada não a abandonava. Olhou em volta encontrando assim pousados nela uns olhos duma tonalidade bastante invulgar, uns olhos cinza.

-Malfoy… - Murmurou para si mesma olhando o rapaz à distancia, rapaz esse que a encarava.

Baixou os olhos voltando a sua atenção ao pergaminho à sua frente ainda por escrever.

-Concentra-te Ginny…. O Sape vai matar-te se não entregares o trabalho – Disse para si mesma tentando concentrar-se.

Mas era completamente impossível, o olhar dele incomodava-a muito, impedindo-a de se concentrar. Ergue de novo o olhar e de novo encontrou os olhos dele a fixarem-na como antes.

Durante os minutos que o encarou ele não se moveu um milímetro sequer e a única coisa que o distinguia de uma foto muggle era o pestanejar.

Intrigada mas ainda assim incomodada com a situação recolheu as suas coisas, e depois de preencher os papéis da requisição do livro sobre poções, saiu da biblioteca rumo à torre dos Gryffindor.

Toda aquela situação tinha sido muito estranha, o Malfoy a fixa-la daquela forma tão intensa, tinha feito com que ela se intrigasse. Mas não tinha tempo para se preocupar com isso no momento, tinha um trabalho de Snape para fazer.

- - - - -

-Gin, não vais descer para jantar?

-Espera um pouco Mione, estou prestes a terminar este trabalho de Transfiguração.

-Precisas de ajuda? –Ofereceu-se.

-A nós dizes-nos sempre para fazermos sozinhos – Queixou-se Ron.

-Isso é porque tu e o Harry não se esforçam.

-Obrigado Hermione, mas não é preciso – Disse antes que os rapazes voltassem à conversa – terminei. È só o tempo de arrumar tudo lá em cima.

Recolheu os livros espalhados sobre a mesa em conjunto com os pergaminhos, pena e tinteiro e caminhou com eles escada a cima, voltando segundos depois.

-Podemos ir – Anunciou.

Desceu as escadas abraçada ao irmão e ao entrar no salão sentiu o já habitual olhar fixo na sua nuca. Olhou em direcção à mesa dos Slytherin e fixou aquele olhar prata que nos últimos dias se tornara costumeiro.

-O que foi Gin?

-Nada, nada Ron – Respondeu desviando os olhos do loiro e encarando o irmão.

Sentou-se de costas para a mesa dos Slytherin e passou todo o jantar incomodada pois sabia que o loiro ainda não tinha desviado os olhos dela desde que entrara no salão.

-Já vais Gin?

-É, ainda tenho de ver umas coisas de Feitiços antes de dormir. Até amanhã.

-Até Gin.

Saiu calmamente do salão com a consciência de que continuava a ser observada pelo loiro.

A situação já por si era estranha e ficava cada vez mais ao dar conta de que cada vez que se cruzavam, a cada refeição ele a olhava, a fixava de forma quase absurda. Parecia que cada movimento que fazia, cada passo que dava era atentamente observado por ele. Encontrava os olhos dele fixos em si a qualquer altura do dia quase como se ele a seguisse por onde quer que fosse. Como se já não bastasse isso ela sonhava com ele, com os olhos dele a vigiarem-na constantemente.

Essa noite não foi excepção, acordou, bastante perturbada após um dos muitos sonhos com o loiro. Olhou em volta. Uma fraca luz entrava pela janela evidenciando o nascer do sol. Todas as suas colegas ainda dormiam e ela estaria a fazer o mesmo se não fossem os malditos sonhos com o Malfoy.

Vestiu-se silenciosamente e desceu as escadas caminhando através dos corredores desertos do castelo. Os seus pés levaram-na até aos jardins, cobertos de folhas secas que caíam das arvores devido ao forte vento que se fazia sentir.

Arrepiou-se com a forte rajada de vento que fez flutuar não só a sua capa como os seus longos cabelos ruivos. Voltou a arrepiar-se, desta vez não pelo vento ou pelo frio mas por sentia alguém atrás de si. Voltou-se e não foi com surpresa que encontrou o Malfoy a olha-la.

-Queres parar com isso? Estou farta de me sentir observada.

Ele nem sequer se moveu, apenas continuou a fixa-la tão intensamente quanto antes.

-Afinal o que é que se passa? Porque é que desde o início do ano que não paras de me observar?

Novamente a resposta dele foi o silêncio o que irritou ainda mais a ruiva.

-Não vais dizer nada? – Perguntou irritada – Afinal o que se passa?

Mas a resposta nunca veio, ou pelo menos não uma resposta verbal. Ele aproximou-se mais dela, e passou os braços em torno da cintura dela, surpreendendo-a. Inclinou-se sobre ela de forma que os seus lábios se tocaram levemente.

Ginny estacou completamente, sem a mínima noção do que fazer. O loiro continuava a movimentar suavemente os seus lábios contra os dela incitando-a a responder. E foi isso que ela acabou eventualmente por fazer.

Para o mundo! Stop! Para o mundo!

Afastou-se dele de repente como se tivesse apanhado um choque. Aquilo era a ultima coisa que podia ter acontecido. Não era suposto ela beijar um Malfoy.

-Não voltes a fazer isto…. – Murmurou num tom que beirava o ameaçador - nunca mais…. – E com isto andou apressada até ao castelo deixando o loiro para trás.

Dias se passaram embora o tempo não estivesse muito definido na mente da ruiva. Depois do estranho acontecimento no jardim ela não parava de pensar no loiro, não só pelo o beijo em si mas pelo estranho comportamento dele. Não estava na natureza de um Malfoy deixar questões por responder ou muito menos 'seguir' uma Weasley. Passava-se algo e ela tinha de descobrir o quê.

Era nisso que pensava quando o seu corpo embateu contra outro fazendo-a cair no chão. Antes que pudesse ter qualquer reacção uma mão prostrou-se no seu campo de visão para que ela se pudesse erguer sem esforço.

-Obrigada – Disse aceitando a ajuda e só depois reparando a quem pertencia a mão que segurava – Malfoy…. – Murmurou para si mesma.

Ele nada disse, apenas piscou várias vezes como se maravilhado pela visão da rapariga. Recordou-se de imediato do incidente no Expresso de Hogwarts.

"O bombom!" – Pensou vitoriosa – "Ginevra, como é que não pensaste nisso antes?"

Só então reparou que ainda segurava não mão do loiro que, como já se tornara habito, a observava.

-Eu tenho…de ir … - Murmurou soltando a mão do loiro e caminhando apressada até ao dormitório.

"Tenho de escrever aos gémeos!"

-Qual é a pressa Gin?

-Toda Ron.

Subiu as escadas a correr e minutos depois descia com um pequeno envelope em mãos.

-Posso usar a tua coruja Harry?

-Claro Gin.

-Obrigado!

Saiu da sala comum tão depressa como tinha entrado dirigindo-se ao corujal. Atou o envelope à pata da Hedwig e só saiu do local quando a ave já não era mais visível o céu.

-Agora é esperar a resposta.

Não demorou tanto como isso pois na manhã seguinte, juntamente com o correio matinal, foi-lhe entregue a carta dos gémeos.

_«Gin_

_O bombom que nos falaste foi posto no saco por engano…. Não tínhamos ainda concluído todos os testes nele…. Bem o seu efeito é simples…. Qualquer coisa do género duma Poção de Amor…. Com um efeito menos sério e menos prolongado….»_

"Oh não! Eu tenho um Malfoy apaixonado por mim! Deve ser castigo!"

_«Dependendo da pessoa que o comeu o efeito pode variar, de algumas horas para alguns dias…. Duvidamos que funcione mais tempo do que isso…. Portanto não te preocupes…. Se por acaso os efeitos não passarem dentro desse prazo não te preocupes na mesma… Quem comeu o bombom deve voltar ao normal, mais tarde ou mais cedo»_

"Só espero que seja mais cedo!"

_«Se tiveres mais alguma pergunta é só dizeres…. Mas afinal…. Quem foi o otário que comeu o bombom?»_

"De todos os otários que me podiam ter calhado o menos indicado…. Draco Malfoy"

Com esse pensamento ergueu os olhos encarando o loiro do outro lado do salão.

"Tenho de lhe dizer a verdade…. Ele tem de saber que está sobre o efeito duma maldita poção do amor…. Ah! Mas eu mato os gémeos"

Não foi difícil encontrar o loiro sozinho. Nessa mesma tarde, na biblioteca, enquanto tentava concentrar-se num longo trabalho de Herbologia que tinha pela frente, os seus olhos encontraram-se com os dele.

"É agora ou nunca!" – Pensou para si mesma reunindo toda a coragem que tinha para falar com o loiro.

Levantou-se da mesa e caminhou até onde o loiro estava.

-Malfoy, temos de conversar.

-Não me parece que tenhamos algo a falar.

-Como assim? Tu andas atrás de mim desde que a escola começou!

-Ando?

-É o que dá a entender, todos esses olhares e o beijo no jardim. Mas tudo bem, eu conheço os teus motivos.

-Conheces?

-Sim. Sabes aquele bombom? Aquele que me tiraste no comboio? – Ele acenou afirmativamente – Pois bem, continha a Poção do Amor.

-Sabia que tinha um sabor estranho.

-Não estás chateado?

-Devia?

-Não sei …. Só acho que… Afinal porque é que não paras de me observar? O efeito ainda não passou?

-Efeito? Se chamas às estranhas alucinações que tenho com a tua pessoa, de enfeito, então sim, o efeito já passou.

-Alucinações?

-Delírios melhor dizendo.

-Delírios? – Ele acenou – Que tipo de delírios?

Ele esboçou um sorriso malicioso que fez a ruiva corar até à raiz dos cabelos.

-Então se já terminaram esses….delírios….porque continuas a observar-me? – Perguntou minutos depois.

-Ordem simples de ideias, se os delírios são bons a realidade é melhor – E ela tornou a corar com a resposta do loiro.

-Eu…hum….não sei o que dizer…

Ele não respondeu, apenas se ergueu e beijou a ruiva pouco se importando com os que estavam na biblioteca. Começou por ser um beijo calmo que aos poucos se foi tornando mais possessivo.

- - - - -

-Nunca cheguei a agradecer aos gémeos.

-Agradecer-lhes porquê Ginevra? – Perguntou sentando-se por detrás da ruiva e passando os braços em torno da cintura dela pousando as mãos sobre o seu ventre.

-Agradecer-lhes pelo bombom. Se não fosse por eles não estaria aqui agora.

-Pensava que ias dizer que se não fosse por eles não tinhas este marido lindo e maravilhoso de nome Draco Malfoy.

-Não tinha mesmo – Disse pousando as mãos sobre as dele que cobriam o ventre já proeminente da ruiva.

-Eu amo-te, sabias? – Perguntou ele antes de se inclinar para beijar o pescoço da mulher.

-E eu a ti. E só há uma coisa que eu gosto quase tanto como de ti….

-E o que é? Se é que se pode saber…

-Chocolates suíços – Respondeu antes de se voltar e o beijar com vontade.

**- - - - - Fim - - - - -**

Uma simples short... Nada de mais... Uma D/G como não podia deixar de ser..... Não tinha paciencia nem inspiração para escrever uma fic intera então assim ficou, uma short meio fluffy.... Espero que tenham gostado.....

_Kika Felton_

_22/12/04_


End file.
